Unfortunate Games
by KirigakureHeiress
Summary: A certain red haired exorcist finds herself transported back to 1939 Germany, trapped in a battle for her heart with none other than the devilishly handsome prince of time. This story contains horror, demon eaters, a deathly waltz, and a demon who could be equal to Satan himself.
1. Chapter 1

A bitter cold, that's all she felt right now, falling through the abyss for what seemed like forever. How on earth did she come to this predicament? Well it all started when the upper first class exorcist went snooping in Mephisto's office, mainly to find any connections to what he had planned for Rin. She was surprised that he wasn't inside for once, and so she carefully shut the window behind her, making sure she didn't make a sound in fear that Neghaus wasn't far away.

That man had always been one of the reason's she had never tried to sneak in before, but thanks to Yukio, and some spiked tea, she managed to break into the Chairman's office. Shura was smart enough to not try and break into his mansion, he had a better eye on things there than here, but she still felt like those dark green eyes were watching her no matter where she went. Stepping out of her thoughts she quietly crept over to his desk, eyeing the locked drawer's.

_Piece of cake_

She made quick work of the locks, opening them, and pulling out the contents. There wasn't much, all of it seemed to be related to the school. Seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere with the documents she put them back, but when she tried to close the drawer it got stuck. She tried pushing it in forcefully, but that didn't help. Curious, she pulled the drawer out and reached inside the desk, and when her fingers felt a small object she pulled on it and heard a soft click as it fell into her hand. As she moved her arm back she was surprised to find a key.

"It's probably a spare he keeps hidden," she whispered, gazing at the small object; it was silver with the end formed like a figure eight. It was too small for a door, but as she looked at the desk drawer she noticed it was big enough to fit in the lock. Putting the drawer back into the desk she inserted the key and turned it, hearing a small click as she did.

Shura slowly opened the drawer back up and noticed that instead of documents there were three objects inside. The first was a letter which was written in what appeared to be French, but she didn't understand French so that was a loss. The second was a small handbook or journal. And the third was a small pocketwatch with the same infinity symbol but with two rubies' fitted inside the circles. Shura picked up the small handbook and opened it up, flipping through the pages, but it was completely empty. Her hand found its way to the watch, picking it up and pressing down on the top to get it to open. When it started glowing she almost dropped it in shock. Looking inside she noticed that the clock hands weren't moving. She curiously moved the dial at the top, seeing if she could get it started again, but when she did a blinding light engulfed her. As the light faded it felt as if she was falling, but it was so dark she couldn't tell.

Then, with a painful crash, she landed on the ground. Rubbing her head in pain, she slowly got up and brushed herself off. She then looked around and noticed it was nighttime, and what she had landed on was pavement. Rudely forced out of her thoughts, a sudden honking noise rang behind her, but from her sluggish reaction due to her crash, she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. Searing hot pain from her side as she fell back onto the pavement, and yet again her world slowly faded into black as she thought to herself. _What a night._


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke all she felt was white hot pain and the smell of rubbing alcohol. It made her want to vomit, but she stomached it back down as her eyes scanned the room. It was a hospital but nothing looked like anything she had seen before in Japan, because everything looked old fashioned.

She tried to sit up, but the pain was too much so she grudgingly stayed still. The door to her room then opened and a nurse walked in, accompanied by a doctor. Their outfits looked like something out of a movie, and the strange looks they were giving her didn't help.

"Hello Miss, my name is Dr. Heinzik." The man greeted, putting on a fake smile as he walked over to greet his now 'awake' patient. "Hi," shura replied, thanking god for Shiro pushing her to take English classes, though the doctor seemed to have an accent. The nurse was keeping her distance while the doctor was doing all the work.

"Do you know how I got here and where I am?" she asked, eyeing the Doctor as he checked her wounds. Apparently she had two fractured ribs, a broken left arm, and her left knee was dislocated. "You were involved in a car accident, the man who brought you here said you walked out in front of the road out of nowhere and he hit you," he said as he finished with checking her injuries. _So that's what that was._

Shura suddenly was curious, "if you don't mind me asking, but what is the date today?" The doctor, who was muttering with the nurse turned and replied, "It's July 14th, two weeks since you were brought in." She shook her head and asked again, "No I meant the year." Doctor Heinzik then replied with a deadpan look on his face, "1939." The shock she felt ran down to her bones, her body tingled as if it was waking up from being numb. _There's no way its 1939, this has to be some kind of joke right?_

The good doctor interrupted her thoughts as he walked back over with what seemed to be her personal effects, including the pocket watch and the empty journal. "We found these on you when you were brought here, may I ask what your name is? I can tell you're not from around here," he said calmly.

She eyes him cautiously, "Shura, and I'm sorry if my memory is a little foggy but where exactly am I?"

The doctor handed her the items, along with her jacket, but the rest of her clothes seemed to be missing. "That's natural, you're in Berlin's finest hospital, and I'm one of the few doctor's here that can speak English," he responded, sending another fake smile her way. Shura could tell they were either afraid of her, or maybe they were confused by her attire. Either way she didn't want to stay here, if she could get to a branch of the True Cross Order she could maybe explain to them how she got into this whole mess.

"How long do I have to stay here?" she asked, eyeing the doctor as he switched out her IV, not noticing the small pain from the needle. It never bothered her; she was a doctor after all. Heinzik glanced at her then continued on with his work, "Unfortunately the private police would like to have a word with you about what happened that night. Apparently their looking for the man who hit you the other night." It was subtle but she could tell he was lying, it was then that she realized why the nurses had been uneasy around her. _They think I'm a spy! _

Thankfully her skills as a ninja had not gone to waste as her face remained calm and impassive, but that was not the same for her brain raced with ways to get out of her predicament, but she had no way to get into contact with the True Cross Order or Mephisto, she didn't even know if he was in Germany. Magenta eyes followed the doctor's movement's as he kept babbling and them making his way out the door, claiming that he was going to get the young officer's. As soon as the door closed she jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain as best as she could. In a flurry of haste she put on her clothes and a random white patient shirt she found lying in a chair.

The room she was currently in was on the second story but there was a tree outside the window. Making her way over to the door she peeked outside to see the doctor and two intimidating men walking towards the room, gun's in hand. She wobbled over to the bed and grabbed the sheets, tying them together and hanging it out the window as she tied the end to old heater near the window.

The door handle turned and in a painful move she ascended down the makeshift rope. She was lucky is was nighttime or else someone might have noticed her by now as her feet met the ground. Walking as fast as her wounded body could take her, she made her way to the gate. The hospital was in the city and surrounded by apartments and businesses, but everything was dark so she really couldn't see much. As she reached the gate she suddenly heard dogs barking and men shouting. Quickly, she unlatched it and walked out, disappearing into the shadows as she rounded a corner and entered an alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and the citizen's started to stir, a certain hustle and bustle from the city began the day, but the red banners of war still billowed in the wind. Sleepy magenta eye's opened slowly as she peeked out from her dark corner, it was too bright and early but in her current predicament she didn't have the privilege to sleep the day away. With a yawn she stretched her sore limbs, recoiling as the searing pain shot through her veins from her ribs. "_Shit!_" she hissed, hugging her sides as she waited for the pain to pass. When it seemed safe to move again she took baby steps, last night she may have pushed herself too far with trying to get away, and the consequences were just now catching up.

Making her way out of the old warehouse, in which she had found refuge in, she shielded her eyes from the brightness of the day. It was cloudy out and looked like it was going to rain later, but she couldn't let that stop her, not now. Her attire didn't help, and it looked like her only option was to 'borrow' some poor saps clothes. Peaking outside she quickly took in that this 'abandoned' warehouse wasn't really abandoned as worker's moved around, getting ready for the morning shift. She slightly panicked at first, trying to think of how to turn this around when suddenly the journal in her pocket began to pulse, almost like a phone would. Taking the small leather parcel out she opened it up to the first page, and to her surprise a sentence was written down inside.

_Check the crates_

Cautiously she made her way towards one of the crates in the warehouse, picking up a crowbar leaning against the wall. Wedging the bar into the lid of the wood she pushed down, wincing at the pain from her ribs once more, but with a loud crack she managed to pop the lid off. Slowly she put aside the bar and lifted the crate's lid, her eyes widening in surprise that contents were men's clothes. A small laugh escaped her lips as she rummaged through them, picking out a black newspaper boys hat, grey suspenders, black slacks, and a white shirt. The red headed exorcist binded her breasts and put the clothes on, adjusting the shirt and hiding her hair under the hat. A black trench coat was hiding in the bottom of the crate, pulling it out slowly she tried it on, and was amazed that it was her size, a little big but nothing she couldn't live with. _Now to get out of here,_ she thought to herself as she stealthily exited the warehouse, making sure that no one saw her.

A buzz from her pocket rang out again, and as she opened the journal she took notice that the first sentence had been crossed out and a second had appeared.

_Get aboard the 10:00am train for Dresden._

_P.S. Be in passenger cart 3. Don't be late. Oh and check your pockets._

Her hands reached down into her pockets, small fingers coming into contact with a piece of paper. As she pulled it out and examined the parchment she noticed it was a train ticket. Things were getting really weird now and whoever was fucking with her was going to get a boot to the face later. Taking up a faster pace her feet now made their way towards a cab. As she entered the vehicle she tried to remember the word for train in German. Yet again her pocket buzzed and she took out the booklet, opening it up and finding another sentence.

_Bahnhof_

"Bahnhof," she read aloud, the driver suddenly pushing the gas and taking off down the road. Shura sighed, holding her rib's in pain. They were throbbing and weren't happy that she was moving around so much, and as quickly as she had gotten into the car they came to a stop as they arrived at the elegant Berlin train station. Before the cab driver could ask for money she opened the door and took off running, disappearing into the sea of people with him yelling in a very angry german accent.

It was a very beautiful train station no doubt, but Shura didn't have the time to admire the scenery as the train whistle blew. Five minutes to ten o'clock it stated on the giant clock tower in front of her as she walked towards the Dresden boarding area.

Her tired feet climbed aboard the train, making towards the third cart as she scanned around, and taking notice that not many people were on this train. When she finally opened the door for the third cart she was surprised that no one was inside. Slowly she shuffled over to a seat near the back and sat down in a window seat with a thud. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt sick to her stomach, the pain from her injuries making her slightly nauseous.

Loudly the train whistle blew and the big metal machine started to move, lurching forward and bring more pain to Shura's ribs. She was thankful that she was the only one in passenger cart, but before her thoughts could finish the door in front slid open. Poking her head from over the seat she quickly ducked back down in fear, hoping to god that it didn't see her, for what walked through the door was a demon.

It reeked of death and to the normal eye looked like an old man, but in her eyes it was torn open. Guts and bowls hanging out from its stomach as the jaw was completely detached from the face and missing, but what disturbed her most were the eyes, they were gauged out and bleeding. Insects buzzed around the demon as it walked down the aisles, moaning as if it were in pain.

_'A zombie! If that thing came from the front of the train then whose driving?!'_ By all means she wanted to stop the demon, but in her condition she didn't know if she could take the creature on. Most zombies were slow and sluggish but some of them, the more powerful ones, were faster and a lot stronger. As she peaked out from behind her seat the creature was gone, an unease setting into her bones. Her hands quickly unbuttoned the top of her shirt as she whispered, "Devour the seven princesses, slay the serpent!" The purple sword emerged as she took the handle and pulled the demon blade out. She stood up and pointed the sword to where the demon had been standing, preparing to strike.

Shura did not like that the demon had just vanished, and as she glanced behind her she suddenly felt a hand grab her foot, pulling her down to the floor. _The little bastard! _Strong hands tried to pull her closer, but before it got her in biting distance she sliced its hands off, a loud screech coming from the demon. As quickly as she could she slid herself away, the demon trying to crawl towards its prey as she backed up against a seat.

Finding her legs again she stood up, raising her sword, and with a swift flick of her hand the demon's head was cut in half. But before she could breathe a sigh of relief the front door of the cart began to open, revealing a pack of flesh eating demons. There were too many for her to handle, and so she quickly retreated to the fourth cart, the last passenger cart on the train before the luggage carts. As she entered the cart she noticed that there were five people.

The first two were a mother and her young son, they looked to be carefree of the troubles in the world. Third was an elderly gentleman with grey hair, glasses, and a beard. He reminded her of a scholar or professor for he was currently indulging himself in a book. The fourth person was a young man, he had blonde hair and was wearing a school uniform. And finally the fifth person, a man by his build, but Shura couldn't see his face as he was asleep and had his black fedora covering his face. The first four looked up at her when she barged into the room, pulling the latch over the door, locking it. _Oh great, survivors…_


	4. Chapter 4

The mother was the first to speak as she looked the cross dressing exorcist up and down. "Um excuse me but why did you lock the door? Is everything alright?" All eyes, minus the man in the back, were on here as she tried to think of what to say without spooking the passengers or sounding crazy. But before she could say anything the door behind her began to shake violently, threatening to break. In desperate haste she rammed her body against the door, putting all of her weight into it.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" shouted the scholar, his voice booming with a German accent.

'_Well at least they can speak English,_" she thought to herself.

"Not to sound crazy but I'm trying to save your lives from some, lovely, flesh hungry creatures who are on the other side of this door."

Her response made the man shut up for a split second. "Like wolves?" the little boy inquired, clinging to his mother in fear.

Shura sighed, slapping herself mentally. "Not really… how do I put this… Their human, but not so much anymore… A mindless creature that feasts on the living, one bite or scratch and you're infected."

The awkward looks she got from the passengers did not help her position right now. "Are you mad?!" the professor growled, standing up abruptly and taking a step towards her. Sharp metal rested in front of his face in a flash, magenta eyes glaring at him.

"Don't. Take. Another. Step."

At this moment the rest of the passengers rose to their feet, gasps and cries echoing in alarm.

"Stop arguing with me and look down," the red headed exorcist whispered, her sword not leaving its current position.

The German professor slowly looked down and noticed a pool of blood running from the door. Chills ran down all of their spines, the moans had stopped and the door was still. "Are they gone?" whispered the mother, but Shura brought a finger to her lips. '**_Ssh!_**' her eyes looking up at the ceiling, an eerie silence filled the already tense cabin. Suddenly a loud '**_thump_**' rang out, all eyes widening in surprise.

"**_They can climb!_**" her mind screamed.

The purple demon sword dropped from the man's face and the exorcist pushed him aside, rushing towards the back door. But she was too late as the door busted open revealing the leader, a hunter. They worked as the Queen bee, but they could only be created if someone willingly sacrificed their soul and body to Astaroth. So how did one get on this train?

Kuragakure didn't have time to dwell on it as the leader lunged at her, moving so fast that it knocked her down as her sword when flying. Gnashing teeth reached down to bite her, but she kicked her feet and knocked the demon off. Screams sounded through the room as the front cabin door busted open, revealing the rest of the pack. They stumbled through, moaning for flesh, and before the old man could move one of them grabbed him, sinking their teeth into his flesh.

Shura managed to stand up, the hunter leaping at her again, she tried to dodge but white hot pain shot out from her ribs and the demon knocked her down again, its teeth sinking into her neck. Everything seemed to slow down before her as her heart raced, the horde ripping apart the old man as he screamed, the young man trying to run to his aid, and two of the monsters reaching for the mother and her child. '_I need to do something! It can't end like this, dammit!_'

"_Einz, Zwei, Drei!_"

Red, in the blink of an eye it appeared, washing over everything as the hunter went flying and crashed into the rest of the horde knocking them back. Her eyes widened in shock at the figure now in front of her, her vision was getting blurry and everything was fading, but that voice… she knew that voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Slender legs stumbled through the dark, trying to escape the rotting creature chasing her. Haunting shadows crept around the young woman, their groans echoing in the night. The red haired exorcist rounded a corner and came to a dead end. There was no way out as the shadowed corpse crept from behind the edge of the wall, its cries like nails on a chalk board. As the demon stepped into the dim light Shura gasped in horror, for the corpse shared her looks. Shaky knee's seemed to give way as she crumbled to the ground, the monster closing in for the kill.

Suddenly warm arms circled around her, tugging her backwards and through a door. A Blinding light and voices calling out, one voice in particular, and she tried to open her eyes but everything was so bright and she felt so weak. White hot pain shot out from her neck and her world faded back to black, a voice shouting out at her but it was fading as well.

As her eyes adjusted she found herself in a grey abandoned corridor, a white light shining in the distance, but as she took a step forward a hand grabbed her shoulder. When she glanced behind her a river of tear's flowed down her pale skin as her magenta eyes stared back at her mentor.

"Shiro?"

The ex-paladin looked down at her sadly and just shook his head, "It's not your time." And before she could comprehend what he meant she was pulled away from him, falling and then waking up to reality with a jolt. Her vision was blurry at first but as it adjusted she noticed that she was lying in a king size bed with white sheets. Her hand's slowly made their way up to where the demon had bitten her, and as her finger's grazed over the wound she felt several stitches but the wound itself seemed to be closed shut. How long had she been asleep? Where exactly was she? And who had treated her wounds? Those three questions circled in her mind as she moved to get up, and it surprised her that her ribs no longer hurt, nor did her arm.

Cold checkered marble floor's greeted her feet, but they soon found comfort with the maroon rug beside the bed. All of the furnishings were a walnut color, dark, but surprisingly fit the room beautifully. The clothes she currently had were not her own, it was a simple white night gown, and she spotted her clothes neatly resting on a chair in the corner near the door. There were three windows in the room, sunlight lighting up the interior, and as she walked towards one she quickly took in the country side, the hills, and the sound of chirping birds. It was breath taking to see something so amazing still exist before the war, before all of the destruction.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as a startled voice spoke, "Oh my your finally awake!" Shura turned around in a flash and noticed a man standing there. He had short, messy, ginger hair and blue eyes. Compared to her he was just a little taller, his attire consisted of a trench coat and she almost didn't spot it, but the true cross brooch pinned plainly to see. "And who 'r you?" she deadpanned, hoping to finally get some answers. He seemed to fidget a little, embarrassed or something like that, "I-I'm Claude Hemmingway ma'am. The doctor who was assigned to nurse you back to health, ma'am."

"Calm yer' self down. No need ta be all formal."

Claude only stood there, looking like a toy soldier and it made Shura chuckle softly and remind her of yukio a bit.

"So explain how I got here please?" But before the young man could answer the familiar voice from earlier chimed in, "I brought you here~"

Both heads turned to see the newest person arrive, and Shura almost let the surprise appear on her face as she stared at none other than Mephisto Pheles. Dark purple locks were tucked behind his right ear while his bangs flowed to the left. The usual goatee and curl were there, but instead of the white attire he was wearing a black suite, a pink tie, and a maroon shirt.

He stepped gracefully over towards her, took her hand in his and leaned down, giving a chaste kiss. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mademoiselle~" The word's rolled off his tongue like silk and sounded as sweet as honey, but the exorcist already knew of his silver tongued ways. Unfortunately, she had to play along if she didn't want him to catch on. "Claude, be a good boy and run along, I'll check our guest's injury."

Magenta eyes watched as the young exorcist bowed, replying curtly, "Of Course Sir." The moment Claude left the room her gaze settled back onto the wolf in sheep's clothing, he of course had his classic grin plastered on his face.

"Now, now, whatever am I to do with you?" he purred, circling her like a predator would its prey. "What do you mean?" Her voice kept strong, but she was slightly panicking at what the prince had planned.

.Before she could even blink he had vanished and appeared behind her, grabbing her arm's as she tried to turn and punch him. He chuckled, waving his index finger at her, "Tsk, tsk, don't play coy with me. You practically reek of magic and the fact that you had my watch means you're not from this time era. So seeing as how I don't know you from my past you must be from my future." Shura's eye's widened as she looked up at him. "Oh yes, I know. Don't take me as a fool. I am a demon after all. I also designed the watch and the naughty little demon inside."

"You must be proud of the little bastard." She glared up at the dark haired demon, flowing back into the usual banter between them.

"Quite, though the reason I locked him away is because he didn't listen to me and tried to take my throne. It was a foolish attempt, hilarious, but foolish none the less. Though back to the matter at hand, what am I to do with you? Frankly you have two options. The first is that you pack your bag and leave, never to return here. Or second, which is to stay here and work with me until the little demon sends you back."

Magenta eyes glared at him as she spat out, "Fuck you, I'd rather leave!"

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he responded in an amused voice, "Oh wait! You can't leave because I can't have the little natzi's finding you. So you can either die right here, and never see your loved ones again, or you can work for me? That sounds about right."

She couldn't take the latter, and she needed to get back to Rin & Yukio, needed to protect them. With a sigh she nodded her head slowly.

"Okay… I'll work with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was quiet except for the humming of Beethoven's 'Mephistopheles', currently the demon was waiting patiently outside his 'guests' bedroom door. His mind far away in thought he barely noticed the door open next to him as Shura stepped out. She looked at him, dressed in her new attire which consisted of a collared white dress shirt, a black vest, black pants and shoes. Wandering green eyes took in that the two buttons at the top were undone, revealing her chest slightly. "Yer doing a fine job of being distracted perv." Her magenta eyes shooting daggers at him, the demon trying to recollect his thoughts.

Shura had expected him to respond but he didn't and that caught her off guard, was he really that deep in thought? Curiously she waved her hand in front of his face, his mind snapping back into reality as his eye's blinked furiously.

"I'm sorry my dear, I just have a lot on my mind."

Dumbstruck, that's what she felt right now as she gawked at him. Mephisto actually apologizing and being so straight forward, that was a never in her book. "Yer…" she paused, not really finding the words to her sentence.

The demon looked up and smiled his traditional smirk, "Where are my manners, I never asked you what your name was."

"It's Shura."

"Ah a foreigner, but then again so am I. Japanese correct?" She noticed his eyes lighting up with curiosity, and she just laughed.

"Yeah, ya never been there have you?"

He grinned, gesturing down the hall, "Shall we? And no, but I wish to one day. Though, I am currently stuck in a predicament where it's hard for me to even leave Germany."

They started walking down the large hallway of the mansion, shura taking in every painting and antique furniture. Even now Mephisto was a very wealthy individual. "Why is that?" Her question was simple, but she knew the answer would be far from it.

Emerald eyes seemed to show a hint of anger as she looked up at him, he never showed his emotions and certainly not anger. The red haired exorcist felt uneasy suddenly, hoping when he answered he didn't bring Satan's wrath down upon them.

"It's a long story really and the less you know the better, but to put it bluntly there are bad men after me who want my power. I could easily deal with a mere mortal yes, but unfortunately this person has cunning allies and a whole army at his disposal."

Suddenly is dawned on her, the train and the demon's, it all made sense now. "Your who those demons were after!"

"Bravo~" he mused, clapping his hands as they rounded a corner. Where exactly was he taking her? "Though I didn't expect to meet you, and I was almost tempted to leave you to die like the rest of those human's but alas, my judgment concluded that you would be most useful. Besides, you looked beautiful in red~" Those last words made the exorcist shudder, and goosebumps crawled on her skin as she looked into his devious green eyes, afraid of what he was hinting at.

"Also, don't worry. The mother and her son lived, but I can't say the same about the other two." He muttered dully, stopping in front of a door. People could be heard on the other side arguing.

"Ready to meet the rest of your colleagues, or are you going to just interrogate me more?" Shura was unsure about all of this but she needed to get home so she just nodded, "No, I'm ready."

Mephisto just smirked, opening the door slowly and stepping aside for her to enter.


End file.
